


Birthday Boy

by brokutoowl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Canon Compliant, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Birthday Hunk (Voltron), Hunk’s Birthday (Voltron), Post-Voltron: Legendary Defender Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokutoowl/pseuds/brokutoowl
Summary: “When Hunk Garrett wakes up that morning, it was to the faces of the other paladins, and the Alteans.“Happy Birthday!” They exclaim in his face, making him crack a smile and laugh softly, voice rough with sleep. Everyone is smiling wide, and they all have orange bandanas tied around their foreheads and there’s a couple Happy Birthday! balloons strung along his room.“orIt’s Hunk’s birthday! He celebrates with his family and his friends, and happiness is spread around!Happy Birthday, Hunk!





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> ‘tis a short lil fic for my mans hunky dory!!!!!!!!

When Hunk Garrett wakes up that morning, it was to the faces of the other paladins, and the Alteans.

“Happy Birthday!” They exclaim in his face, making him crack a smile and laugh softly, voice rough with sleep. Everyone is smiling wide, and they all have orange bandanas tied around their foreheads and there’s a couple  _ Happy Birthday!  _ balloons strung along his room.

He sits up with a soft groan and yawns, face still etched with a gentle grin. They’re all standing up, crowding his bed, exhausted eyes and joyful smiles painted onto their faces. 

He opens his arms, and they all barrel in for a group hug, and he’s knocked over by the sheer force of their piling. And then he’s laughing, and he hears the sweet sound of Lance’s laugh and Pidge, and then everyone is laughing and the sound brings him so much happiness. 

Things had been more sullen lately, as they were to leave Earth in a couple weeks time to completely defeat the Galra, or namely, Honerva and her army.

He shakes his head and stands up when everyone backs away, still beaming like an idiot.  
  


Later that day, Shay arrives on Earth, coming back from a small vacation with her family back on Balmera.

They have their first kiss that night, after talking for hours, before they were summoned back into the Garrison for more celebration.

And after their loud rendition of happy birthday, including an Altean version, he blows out the candles on his yellow cake, with a wish of safety for everyone around him. The cake is delicious, and so was the food they had beforehand.

 

Later that night he lays on the couch with the other paladins, the Alteans, and Shay. They’re watching an old movie from the early 21st century, and all the paladins are touching him somehow. He’s lying against Shay, with Pidge half in his lap and Lance curled up on his side. Shiro’s on his opposite side and Keith curled up around his thighs, making it one big pile of people. 

It’s comfy and safe, and this is probably one of the best birthdays he’s had.

**Author's Note:**

> excuse any mistakes!! just wanted my boy to have a good fic done for his birthday!!!


End file.
